My Grey's Anatomy Happily Ever After
by lexie-xoxoxo
Summary: So I love Grey's and I wanted to write a story but I cannot do all the medical speak so I got the characters of of the hospital. Basically, they go camping and it's going to be a fluffy happily ever after story. Mark and Lexie live. Calzona don't break up. Eventually a future!fic with kids and stuff. Calzona, Japil, Omelia, MerDer, Jalex and Maxie (?) Reviews would be nice :)
1. The First Time

"Let's go to a lake! Camping by a lake in the mountains for a long weekend. It'll be magical just us lot." Suggested Callie. Arizona did not looked pleased at her suggestion. She hated camping. But she did like lakes, and swimming and sunbathing and obviously her friends. So she decided she'll go if everyone wanted to. April also didn't look pleased. All those bugs animals and what if it rained. She was about to tell Callie she was insane but then she saw the look on her husband's face: pure and utter delight and excitement. How could she say no now? She just hoped someone else was so something. Mark, Derek and Owen all gave each other the 'if we can play gold and fish we're in look' and Lexie, Meredith and Amelia gave each other the 'seriously they're such boys' look. However, they all silently agreed it would be good and they weren't going to say no. Alex was the first to say something "mine and Jo's tent better be far from the rest of them for two reasons: I don't wanna hear any of you guys going at it and I don't want you to hear u...OW!" Jo and Meredith both hit him in the arm to shut him up. "I'm just saying a long weekend is three nights...can we all last that long?" Everyone started eyeing each other but saying nothing which caused Alex to just scoff and roll his eyes. "So...?" Callie asked breaking the awkward silence. "I guess we're in" said Meredith talking for her and Derek. "Us too" said Owen followed by Mark with "yeah why the hell not". April chipped in then "what about the bugs?" to which Jackson smiled and assured her there were no more there than there are here. So they and Jo and Alex accepted. Calle turned to Arizona and gave her a questioning look. "I hate camping" she whined "but you love lakes and swimming and sunbathing and all us guys?" Callie new her tool well. "Yeah I do so I guess yeah whatever. We're all going camping"

"Ooh that Lake is huge" Jo squealed to April. "I know I wanna go in" "Do You?" Jackson questioned slyly as he approached April behind. He then picked her up and she squealed "no I do not. Put me down mister right this second." Jackson stopped on the edge of the pier onto the lake and simply said "okay" before throwing his wife right into the lake. "Jackson Avery I hate you!" April said trying to keep a laugh out of her voice. The other caught on to what was napping around the time of "put me down mister". Alex soon after grabbed Jo and her threw her in after April. "Alex you're so going to pay for that". Owen was chasing Amelia and Meredith was running from Derek all laughing and squealing, and eventually screaming as Derek jumped in dragging Meredith with him and Owen rugby tacked Amelia into the lake. Jackson, Alex and Owen all jumped in as Callie and Arizona walked up the pier in tears of laughter. "You wouldn't do anything like this to me right baby?" Callie innocently asked Arizona. "No hunny of course not. We are fully mature women not childish man babies who throw people in lakes" Arizona said the last part louder so the guys could hear. "Well I'm certainly no man baby but who said anything about being mature" Arizona caught on a little to late and before she could react she and Callie hit the water. "Calliope Torres you will pay" Arizona shouted as the rest of the group cheered.

They stayed in the water around a hour before the guys ( minus Alex and plus Callie and Jo) decided they should go put up their tents. Everyone picked a spot so they made a semi circle shape with the lake as it's side so they could but a fire and chair in the middle. From right to left it went Owen and Amelia because Owen likes the sound of the water, Meredith and Derek, Lexie and Mark so Meredith and Lexie were close for midnight chats if needed, Callie and Arizona so Mark and Callie could do the same, Jackson and April and then Alex and Jo because Alex said they were least likely to go at in the middle of the woods. "How come Jo's the man in your relationship" Meredith asked Alex. This caused all the girls to laugh which made Alex defensive. "Fuck off, she isn't she just knows how to put up tents and shit because she's done it before, I haven't simple as" "Sorry I asked" Meredith returned. "So did anyone bring s'mores" April asked "I used to make them over the fire in our cabin when I was little" Arizona gave her a knowing glance "oh me too I used to love them as a kid! I think Callie packed some, I'll check" she said getting up. "Hey babe" Callie greeted Arizona as she wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a tight, but quick, hug and she looked busy. "Need any help" Arizona asked hoping the answer would be no. Callie gave her a bemused look "would you even know where to start". Arizona opened her mouth to protest but instead said "...no" this caused Callie to chuckle. "What did you really come over here for Hun?" "S'mores" Arizona said in a big smiley voice "did you pack any?" Callie looked at her like she just asked what colour the sky was "of course I did! Enough for everyone 100 times over!"

"How do you do it Meredith?" Amelia asked her sister in law who has no clue what she was actually asking "the kids, the job, the husband all at once" Amelia clarified. "Oh" Meredith responded "I just do it. They are all things I love. I prioritise obviously: Kids, Derek, Work most of the time but I mix that up a few times for the fun of it" they both laughed. Callie came over to join the two girls. "What's so funny?" She asked "oh nothing, just life" Meredith replied. "What about you Callie? Do you mix up your priorities or are they always Sofia, Arizona, work?" Amelia asked. "Erm I guess it changes sometimes. Like I'll have Mark pick up Sofia if there is a dying man on my O.R. table but family comes before work." Callie contemplated this a second "but work get money for family and allows people to keep their family's whole so... I don't know really. It's all important" The three said there a second in silence. "Why'd you ask anyways" Meredith asked. "I'm pregnant" Amelia blurted. "Woah what" Lexie said joining the conversation at precisely the wrong time and making the other three girls jump out of their skin. "Jesus Lexie! Don't sneak up on us in the dark" Callie snapped. "Sorry. But what's going on?" Lexie asked. "Not sure. Amelia?" Said Meredith. "I'm pregnant. I don't think I'm ready but after Christina's abortion I can't do that to Owen and I also just can't not tell him so I'm keeping it and I'm going to ask him to marry me because I love him and he's so good and amazing and but just what if I..." "Woah shut up you're talking way to fast" Meredith interrupted. "You'll be an amazing mum" assured Lexie. "Agreed" said Callie. "Who will?" Asked April and she, Arizona and Jo all came over to hang with the girls. "Boys are gonna find a good fishing spot for tomorrow by the way" said Jo. "Oh bye then" Callie said sarcastically and then added "Amelia will". "Wait Amelia will what" asked a confused Arizona. "Be a great mum apparently" Amelia replied "I am pregnant". The girls sat for a while gushing over Amelia until the boys returned. "Find it?" Asked April. "Sure did" replied Mark "we'll get the boat and go down tomorrow". Arizona whispered "you guys will make the best parents ever" into Amelia's ear and then smiled at Owen who looked and Amelia and then they smiled at each other. She knew he knew and she didn't have to say a word. He was the one.

They all continued talking til the early hours of the morning. About surgeries and Med school and exes and crushes. It was almost like a high school sleepover just without the nail polish and face masks. Finally, they decided to head to bed. "You're pregnant?" Owen eventually asked Amelia. She just smiled big and hard and nodded. Owen pulled her close and they hugged for an eternity. "That's amazing we'll be a family" Owen said through a smile. "Yeah we will. But I...I ermmm" Amelia began. "You want to abort" Owen said as tears filled his eyes. Amelia looked shocked and took his face in her hands "no no... God no. Owen no! I want to marry you before he comes. I want to make sure he has a stable and perfect family. I want you to marry me" Amelia waited for his answer, scared to look in his eyes in case it's a no. He was crying and couldn't speak. "Yes" he blurted out. "What?" "Yes I'll marry you of course I will God I love you" "Oh God Owen I love you too!" They hugged, then kissed then looked in each others eyes. "We're engaged" said Owen. "And we're having a baby" Amelia added. They fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

"How awesome is the Amelia news" Arizona said as she and Callie were changing. "So amazing!" Callie replied. "Sofia will have a little Amelia or Owen to play with!" Arizona just smiled at her wife "what?" Callie asked when she noticed the staring. "What if Sofia has someone to run around with all the time?" Arizona hinted "what like a brother or sister? Wait you want another baby? What happened to the 'I'm not cut out to be a mum' Arizona?" "I met you and yes Sofia should have a sibling. Only child-ness sucks!" They both just laughed "that's not a word" Callie said between the laughter "yeah but still. They are spoiled and don't know how to share...and are lonely" Callie thought a minute "you're right we should have another baby!" The two girls squealed in excitement and curled up next to each other and fell asleep.


	2. The First Day

"Morning" Lexie called to Jackson as he came out the tent. So far it was just the two of them and Owen who were up. "Owen went to get the breakfast cereals and bowls and stuff for everyone". Jackson came and sat in the chair next to Lexie. "Oh that's good I'm starving" Lexie just chucked and nodded "how was your first night in a tent?" He asked her. "Good actually, better than expected but that might have had something to do with Mark acting as a hot water bottle". They both laughed, glad that it wasn't awkward between them anymore. "Oh hey Jackson" called Owen "been up long?" "Nehh about 10 minutes. Though I am happy you got food I'm starved" Jackson said getting up. "Well then tuck in, just leave some for the rest of us" Owen said handing Lexie a bowl and her favourite coco pops while Jackson dug into the Cheerios packet. Owen sat next to Lexie on the other side to Jackson and poured himself some coco pops. Lexie shot him a 'they're mine' look to which he chucked and said "I went and got them for the car, I can eat them" "well I can't argue with that" Lexie replied laughing. A few seconds later Arizona emerged "I smell food. Gimme gimme" she said playfully as she outstretched her arms and did grabbing motions with her hands. "Don't be so greedy babe" Callie said as she emerged out behind Arizona. "I didn't think I woke you, I'm sorry" Arizona said turning to her wife. "Is okay you didn't, I just got cold without you there" Callie tried "I was gone 2 minutes max" "okay okay you did wake me with your noisy shuffling but it's okay" Arizona leaned over and kissed her wife. "Breakfast?" She asked as they parted "Breakfast." Callie responded. "You two are too cute" Lexie gushed. "I feel back for Sofia having to watch that all the time" Alex interrupted as he emerged out of his tent. "Ignore him" scoffed Lexie "he's just jealous". "Errm excuse me? Have you seen my girlfriend?" Alex replied as he helped himself to Lexie's precious coco pops. "He has a point" Jackson interjected "Jo is hot" he said matter-of-factly. "Uh huh excuse me? Who you calling hot?" April questioned as she got up. "You obviously" he said shying away "I love you" "sure you do" April responded which earned an 'ooooh' from the group. "I better not catch you saying anything like that" everyone heard Meredith say to Derek as they emerged from their tent together. "You won't baby, I promise" then she kissed him on the cheek and came over for some cereal. The couple opted for crunchy nut cornflakes. Shortly after Jo got up and sat on Alex's lap. "Want some breakfast?" He asked her. "Nope just cuddles, I miss them" Alex smiled at his girlfriends affection "you got them last night?" "That was aaages ago!" He just laughed at her and hugged her tight. "Since when did Alex have a soul?" asked Callie. "Jo's really good for him" April answered. "I second that" agreed Arizona. "Hey Owen is Amelia okay?" Derek asked suddenly "it's not like her to sleep in". Everyone panicked for a second but then the girls realised why, as well as Owen. A coupe seconds later though Amelia emerged, a little shocked to see so many faces on her. "Ermm... Morning" she said and headed towards the breakfast area. Owen came hoot hear and kissed the back of her head. "Morning my beautiful fiancé" Amelia just smiled and then said "should we tell them?" "Which bit?" Owen asked. "Well the girls all know I'm pregnant so both?" "I kinda guessed that" Amelia shot him an apologetic look but he understood. That's what friends are for, to discuss pregnancy. "Both." Owen agreed.

About an hour after they all finished eating there were ready to go off. The boys fishing and the girls sunbathing and swimming. "Before we all run off our separate ways I got a little something to tell you guys" Amelia said and then looked to Owen to continue. "As all the females of the group know, we're having a baby" the girls all 'whooped' and the guys offers shocked congratulations. "Also though there's another thing" he continued. "I asked him to marry me" Amelia blurted out. It took a few seconds to take in but shortly after everyone was around them squealed and cheering and hugging. "Okay okay enough" Amelia said escaping the group hug. "We gots to go out separate ways" Amelia and Owen were overcome with happiness. All the girls were super excited for another wedding and baby shower. All the guys were happy for Owen who they knew got it good, they were even a little jealous. A few minutes later they parted for their fun morning (practically afternoon) of girl or guy time.

"Dude you got knocked up and hitched all at the same time" Mark said to Owen "usually I'd feel bad for a guy in this situation but this is what you want bro and I'm so happy for you" Mark patted him on the shoulder affectionately and Owen just looked confused "thanks I guess" he replied. "Don't let Mark talk you out of this" Derek said "but just you know if you hurt my sister I'll kill you" Owen just laughed "wouldn't expect anything else". They walked for another 5 minuted or so until Jackson piped up "where was this spot anyways?" They all stopped and looked around a second. "Up there" Derek said pointing to a cluster of rocks with emerged into the lake. "Ah yeah I remember". "So let's go get our ladies dinner" Mark said. Everyone else only rolled their eyes. On,y Mark could turn fishing into sex, or close to it anyway.

"What kind of date were you thinking?" Arizona asked Amelia. "Well it's august now so maybe January?" Amelia replied. "Oh so soon" April squealed. "4 months?" Callie stated "that's doable" the girls all laughed. "I just don't want to be a hippo on the day" Amelia explained. "I get that" Lexie added "my Mum was 7 months pregnant with Molly when she was married and she regrets that she didn't wait til after" everyone just stared that her "not that I'm saying you'll regret it because at 4/5months you won't be showing as much" she sighed "I'm just saying that I agree that you should do it sooner rather than a later" everyone nodded "I'll help you find the perfect dress" April announced. "And well teach you all about being pregnant, right Mer?" Callie said. "Yeah it's not as fun as it looks" Meredith added with a chuckle. "Oh and I know an amazing caterer" said Jo "I used to date her son" she added. "And we'll get you the photographer from my wedding...that wasn't a wedding...so I kind of owe him a well, wedding" the girls all laughed at April's rambling. "Oh and of course you're not spoiled for choice in terms of bridesmaids" Arizona added. "Okay guys calm down" Amelia laughed. "Yes to the dress, photographer and caterer, we'll need all those things. I think January is perfect with a lilac colour scheme. The colour suits Owen and isn't too wintery. We'll have it at the hotel by the hospital, just in case you know, dying people and then the reception at Joe's. As for bridesmaid's all of you of course, how could I choose. And Meredith you'll be maid of honour." Meredith mouthed a 'thank you' and the other girls 'awwed'. "It seems you already got this planned" April added. "I've been thinking about it a while". They all moved in for a long group hug. "Who wants to go swimming" Jo asked after a few minutes. A lot of 'mes' and 'I dos' followed. "As long as I'm not dragged in again, Calliope" Arizona warned as she shot her wife a dirty look. "I promise, I promise I won't baby". The girls all got into their swimsuits and headed towards the lakes pier. "1" Callie Started "2" Arizona continued "3" they all said together as the jumped in unison into the cool lake water. They stayed in there splashing and swimming for a while.

"Woah I got something" Alex called out as his line tugged, hard. The rest of the guys gathered to watch as Alex pulled out a great big fish. "Looks about 6lbs to me" Owens says. "With this and Owens catch earlier we got plenty for food" Derek says "we should head back". "I second that" Jackson adds. They all agree and head back to see their girls. "We got dinner" Mark announces as they head back to the camp sit. Owen and Derek head to put the fish in the portable fridge to keep them out of the sun, whilst the other look for the girls. "They're probably in the lake down there where it's deeper" Jackson pointed to a sheltered area of the lake "we should change and join them". The guys agreed and changed quickly and walked along the pier. Little did they know that the girls were hiding under there ready for an ambush. As soon and the guys were far enough along they jumped out and dragged the guys into the water. "Payback" April said simply. After a minute or two they were all playfully splashing each other and attacking each other, girls against boys style. It was a fair match, even though the girls out numbered the guys 7:5 they were guys so they were stronger. However, after the girls clearly won the guys used the fact there were outnumbered to protect their manliness.

They all headed back to camp after the sun began to set and all their tummies began to rumble. Derek lit up the BBQ as Mark and Owen prepped the fish. Arizona and April got to preparing some veggies to go with their fish dinner. "I think Callie and I are gonna try for another little Sofia" Arizona shared with April. " OMG that's great" April beamed. "Me and Jackson have been trying but we didn't really tell anyone because, well it hasn't happened yet" April explained a little saddened. "Hey it's okay you'll have kids of course you will, soon." Arizona assured April. Just then Jo walked over "do you think Alex will be a good dad?" She blurted out "I mean Arizona you know him pretty well so...?" Arizona blinked back the shock and answered "he'll make such a good daddy one day, you know why?" Jo shook her head "because he'll do everything to be exactly nothing like his own dad" Arizona said giving a sad smile. "Thanks, I needed that". Arizona looked puzzled but Jo simply said "I'm late" and walked off leaving behind a shocked Arizona and April.

Once dinner was done with it was late, after 10. They decided against s'mores that evening since they were all pretty exhausted. After an hour of talking surgeries and fishing and wedding and babies they all went off to their separate tents. Jo caught April and Arizona just before and simply said "false alarm" leaving the two girls undecided about whether to be relieved or disappointed. Jo climbed into her tent to find Alex already curled up in bed. "Took your time" he said and she climbed in next to his warm body. "Sorry babe just talking to Arizona" he turned to face her "about anything interesting?" She shock her head "babies and Amelia" not exactly lying. "Oh" he said "that did get me thinking a little just about how much of an amazing mum you'd be" Jo smiled into his chest. "You wanna have a baby Alex?" He though a second "yeah eventually, I don't think we should make one right now though" the couple laughed and then gently drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

"Jackson" April whispered to see if he was still awake. "Yeah baby?" He answered. "Amelia and Owen are having a baby. Arizona and Callie have Sophia, Meredith and Derek have got Zola and Bailey" April stopped hoping her. Husband will catch on. "This is true but Mark and Lexie and Alex and Jo are still babyless" Jackson stated. "Yeah but Lexie and Jo are a few years younger than us. They're still in their 20s and we're 31 and married. A baby is the next step" April pointed out. "Again true" Jackson thought a second "when we get home we'll try harder for that baby. It's obviously something you want a lot and I love you so I want you to have that. We'll make a baby." The couple then drifted to sleep happy and content, smiles on their faces.


	3. The Last Day

Once again Owen was the fist to wake. He wasn't usually much of an early riser but since the recent, rather large, change to his relationship with Amelia he can't seem to stay asleep. "Morning early bird" Lexie chirped as she left a sleeping Mark in her tent. "morning" Owen replied "sleep well?" "Oh yes. I actually like tent sleeping, hearing the water and the birds it's.." "Pleasant?" Owen finished "yeah very" Lexie agreed. "So how come your always the first up?" She asked "I don't know. Maybe because I'm having a baby and marrying and wonderful and beautiful woman. I'm living the dream so I don't need to sleep much" Owen confessed. "That's...really, God I'm kinda speechless that's amazing" Lexie said hugging Owen. "What's amazing" Callie asked coming out of her tent with Arizona close behind. "Owen's super happiness" Lexie said smiling. "Can you two not even lay in a bed without each other in the morning?" Meredith asked as she appeared out of her tent. The two women just looked at each other and replied with a 'nope' in unison which caused everyone to laugh. "They are inseparable and I think that's beautiful" April added coming out of her tent. "Thanks April" Arizona chirped as she got herself some cereal and then handed it to her wife. "I think we should go hiking up the mountains today" Owen suggested and all who were up agreed. Well except Alex. "That sounds like a lot of effort for a camping holiday" he whined as he came out just as Owen made his suggestion. "Oh man up" Meredith snapped back "my kids have more of a backbone than you do". The whole group laughed. The sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two eating their breakfast as Derek and Mark cam out of their tents. "We're hiking today" Alex spat out but his tone was ignored by the two men who seemed genuinely excited. "Remember when we used to hike as kids?" Mark asked Derek who got a nostalgic look on his face. "Yeah the girls would only make it about half way up but you, dad and I always got to the top". "Don't count on us girls falling behind today boys" Arizona challenged. "I did a lot of hiking with my army dad back in the day". Arizona said proudly but the other girls were a little, well not up for the challenge. "Speak for yourself, I'm not a great hiker" Meredith said with Lexie, Callie and April all agreeing with her. "What's all this about hiking" Amelia said getting up "I don't think I can handle another Derek&amp;Mark hike" she said laughing. "Ooh are we hiking? Fun" said Jo as she finally awoke and headed towards the food. Shortly after followed by Jackson who was oblivious to the plan for the day.

A couple hours later everyone was in suitable hiking gear. Food and other supplies were packed. Valuables out of sight or with them. And they were ready. Mark and Derek took the lead acting like 'excited Boy Scouts' as Callie called them. They were followed by Amelia, Owen and Meredith then Arizona and April then Jackson, Lexie and Jo and lastly Callie and Alex. "So definitely a lilac theme?" Owen asked. "I think so, it just seems perfect" Amelia answered "I never really saw my self as the wedding planning girl and I don't want something massive but is still want it perfect" Owen squeezed her hand "it will be I promise...well for me anyway because you'll be there" the couple smiled and shard a quick kiss. "Who'd of though the ex army man and the ex druggy would make the cutest couple" Meredith added, ruining the moment. "As maid of honour I will make sure it is perfect". "Thanks Mer" Amelia said.

"It's a pity we're both already married" April said to Arizona earning her a questioning look "well planning them is really fun" and Arizona caught on. "Yeah and I didn't really get to plan mine between my dad, Callie and Mark and all the last minute changes" Arizona said. "Yeah well at least the person you married wasn't a last minute change" April said laughing and Arizona joined in. "You and Jackson are happy though?" Arizona questioned. "Yes" April answered "so happy. We both have good stable attending jobs. We have a beautiful house. I mean I love our house" "I know I've seen it" Arizona interrupted "it's gorgeous and what you get for marrying rich" they both laughed again. "But no I am happy and I'm going to get pregnant and be happy even more as a mummy" April smiled a content smile. "Being a mummy is great! Even though I didn't do the pregnancy bit the bit after is just as, if not more, awesome. You get smiles from a little baby face and tiny human cuddles." April giggled at Arizona's enthusiasm. "Any name ideas?" Arizona asked "I mean your not pregnant yet but it's never to early to think of names" she added. "I love Sofia" April said "well you can't have that one" Arizona responded and April laughed "I know I know but something similar" Arizona nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe we are the last to be married" Jo said to Lexie as they hiked along the side of the mountain. "I can" said Jackson "have you met your boyfriends, they're not exactly the commitment types" the girls rolled their eyes. "I like to think I changed that about Mark" Lexie said "I mean Callie helped too by having Sofia. He's such a good dad and he cooks and stuff so I don't think it'll be long" She explained "plus he hates being last" the three laughed. "Alex told me the other night that he wanted a baby eventually" Jo blurted "Woah what" Jackson gasped. "It's true but after his father leaving and stuff he'll want to make sure we're married before a kids comes" Jo told them "kinda like Amelia and Owen are doing". "So he's gonna knock you up then propose so you can't say no" Jackson asked laughing. "No fuck off" Jo snapped "I'd say yes if he asked me this second." The other two 'awwed' and then Lexie said "so would I" then quickly added "Mark I mean not Alex" and they all burst out laughing.

"I hate hiking" Alex whined "who's stupid idea was this whole trip in the first place?" "Excuse me I still think it was a great idea" Callie responded "it has been so much fun" Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh come on fishing and swimming, you can't say you didn't love throwing Jo in the lake" Alex smiled slightly "see you've loved being up here with her and us guys with no patients to worry about". Alex surrendered his hands and said "okay okay but I still hate hiking". Callie just laughed "how are you and Jo anyways?" She asked "Amelia got you making baby plans?" Alex nodded "Errm yeah she brought it up. Not just yet she is still a resident but soon" Alex smiled looking down "I want to be a dad". Callie 'awwed' "you'll make a great dad Alex" she assured him "feel free to babysit Sofia for the practice" she joked. "Ha you're not getting off that easy" he responded "worth a try" Callie quipped back "I think Arizona wants mother Sofia" Alex gave her a questioned look "she was all 'I'm not cut out to be a mum' before" he said matter-of-factly. "I know, I know but she brought it up" the pair walked in silence for a minute. "Well you're great mums and Sofia will be a great sister so i say go for it" Alex said breaking the silence and Callie just smiled.

"We're here" Mark called after a while, about 3 hours since they set off. "We're where exactly?" Asked Owen. "The top" said Derek "well as top as we can get without climbing gear" he chucked. "Wait so what now?" Meredith asked "we have to go back down" she figured out, shocked. "It's been a 3 hour walk already now we gotta do it again?" April questioned and the whole group whined. "Guys guys" Mark shushed them "where is your sense of adventure?" He asked a little disappointed. He loved this as a kid. "We're gonna take a lunch break and then head back down" Derek explained. "Ooh yay food" Arizona said excitedly. The whole group sat eating their sandwiches and admired the view from up in the mountains. A little under an hour later they headed back down to their campsite. The way back was slightly quicker and it was still light when they got back at around 5. Owen lit up the fire and Alex and Mark started BBQing the burgers and sausages they brought with them. Lexie and Amelia cut up the buns and Meredith and Jo got onion duty.

After dinner was eaten and everything was packed up ready for them to leave in the morning they all went for a late night swim in the lake. "It's freezing" Jo said as see jumped in. "Sure is" said Jackson as he pushed his wife in and jumped in himself. "You are a bad man Jackson Avery!" She snapped back. "I challenge everyone here to a race" Mark announced "the first one to the bank over there" he pointed to the sheltered part of the lake "is well the winner" a lot of 'I'm ins' and 'your ons' followed as they lined up ready to race. Mark did not end up winning. Actually far from it. "Who won?" He asked as he got there. "Owen I believe" Lexie answered "very closely followed by Lexie" Owen added. They were over there quite a we'll deciding on the order but eventually settled on 'Owen, Lexie, Arizona, Jackson, Derek, Alex, April, Mark, Jo, Amelia, Callie, Meredith' thought those last three were pretty close.

"I can't believe you beat me" Mark said to Lexie as they settled down. "I was a champion swimmer in high school" Lexie announced proudly. "Of course you were" Mark said smiling "my girl's amazing at everything". The couple lay down in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever then Mark added "you'd also be an amazing mum". This caught Lexie a little of guard but she smiled anyway. "You want a baby with me now?" Lexie asked "Sloan and Sofia not good enough for you" Mark thought a second "of course they are but Sloan's all grown up and Sofia has Callie and Arizona, I want a baby I can raise in my house with you". Lexie smiled hard "I want that too sometime" she said "I can't believe Mark Sloan is really just a big softie on the inside" she joked. "Yeah well don't go telling people I have a reputation to uphold". They laughed and she kissed him. "I promise I'll tell no one" she assured and the pair lay together and drifted off the sleep.

"Mer?" Derek said quietly. "Yeah?" She replied. "Our family is perfect right?" She turned to face her husband. "Yes" she replied simply "Zola and Bailey and you and me, it's perfect" Derek smiled "and don't forget all them outside, they're family too" Derek added "yeah" Meredith agreed "and that makes it more perfect" Derek kissed his wife and turned back to sleep. "So you don't want anymore kids?" Meredith asked after a while "no" he answered honestly "do you?" He asked. "No" she answered "well just have to babysit baby Amelia" Derek laughed "yes we will...I can't wait to see them tomorrow" Meredith smiled "me either". They drifted off to sleep ready to go back home the next morning and see their perfect family.


	4. Their First Time

"You know the camping trip mummy and daddy go on every year with the grown ups" Amelia asked her two sons Joseph Richard and Joshua Derek Hunt "yeah they answered together "this time you're coming with us!" She said excitedly causing her 7 and 4 year old little boys to jump up and down and squeal with joy. "Owen" Amelia called up them stairs to her husband "yeah?" He called back "have you got Rachel ready" she was their youngest, Rachel Evelyn Carolyn Hunt was was 3 years old. "Yes all do done lets get in the car!" He suggested and they all piled in.

"Sofia make sure you have everything and then get your brother in the car please" Arizona called to their eldest who is now 10. Ezra Timothy George Robbins-Torres was 6 now and is their middle child and only son. Arizona was struggling to get the twins Jessica April and Jasmine Meredith Robbins-Torres to eat there breakfast. "You'd of though at 4 they'd know how to eat by now" Callie said as she came into the kitchen with their suitcases. "Just got off the phone with Mark" she continued "They just left" Arizona gave up on the food "great we're gonna be last there"

"Lex you sure about taking Maisy" Mark asked one last time "she is only 17 months old" Lexie smiled and continued to feed their youngest, Maisy Meredith Molly Sloan "yes" she answered "she'll be fine I don't want her being the only kid not going" Lexie replied "okay okay" Mark gave in "I'll get Harry and the twins in the car" Harry Thatcher Derek Sloan was their eldest at 5 and they had 4 year old twins: Jasper Jackson and Sarah Susan Sloan.

"Mummy Bailey won't get in the car" 10 year old Zola Limbani Grey-Shepherd said to Meredith as she was getting the bags of food out of the kitchen. Bailey George was now 7 and refused to do anything his sister asked him to. "Derek" Meredith pleaded and he headed out to get his son in the car. "Hey big boy we're going camping you have to get in else you will be left here all alone" Bailey got in the car followed by Zola, the suitcases, Meredith and then Derek and were on their way.

"Got everything in the car babe?" April asked Jackson "yes well except you and the kids". Then without warning April yelled "Samuel, Selena, Ruby, Rosey, Riley downstairs now!" Jackson just laughed "well that'll do it" Samuel Joe Harper Avery was 6 and he has 4 younger sisters Selena Karen Catherine Avery who is 5 and the triplets: Ruby Arizona, Rosey Lexie and Riley Calliope who are 2 years old.

"Alex where the hell is Hunter?" Jo yelled at her husband "Gemma is in the car ready but he ran back inside". Alex dropped the suitcases by the car and went inside to find his eldest. Hunter George Karev is 5 years old and his sister Gemma Heather Karev is just 2. "Got him" Alex said coming out and locking the door. "I wanted my car" Hunter told his mummy with an innocent smile. Jo just helped him into the car and put on his seatbelt and they headed off.

"Ahh I can't believe we did this" Arizona squealed to April. "There are so many kids" April just laughed "but look how happy they all are" Some were in the lake with Mark and Derek, a couple were helping with the tents and the rest where running through the woods with Callie, Jo and Jackson. "Who the kids or the grow ups?" Arizona asked. "How many are there?" Amelia asked as she walked over. "Errm exactly 20 kids I think" April answered. "Oh that's awesome we got our 6 tents as normal and 4 extra 5 man tents for the kids" Amelia said proudly. "Except Maisy's got to be in with Lexie" Arizona said "ah yeah" agreed Amelia. "Well put Sofia, Zola, Gemma and the triplets in one" Arizona suggested "eldest and youngest it's six but they're little. Then maybe the rest of the girls in another, errmm Jess, Jas, Selena, Rach, and Sarah" she continued "yeah that works nicely" Amelia agreed. "Now the boys" April said "Ezra, Sam, Bailey and Joe in one and Hunter, Josh, Jasper and Harry in the other". The three girls looked content "nice work ladies" Amelia said. "20 kids later and the girls still outnumber the boys 19:13" Arizona said proudly. "Mummy" a little voice said behind them and all three turned around. Turns out it was Jess. "Yeah baby?" Arizona Siam crouching down "Sam pulled my hair" April's eyes widened as she stormed off to find her son "hunny I'm sure he didn't mean to, you shouldn't tell tales it's naughty" Arizona explained "yeah but mummy" she complained "no buts young lady!" She said sternly "go off and play with someone else for a little bit" and then Jess ran over to play with Selena.

After all the tents were up and ready all the kids were called over for allocations. "First tent" Amelia started "is that one over there next to Jo and April and it's for Zola and Sofia" the girls squealed happy they were sharing a tent "but you girls got a big responsibility being the eldest so you gonna have the triplets and Gemma in with you" the young girls looked at each other "okay" Zola said "we'll take such good care of them" she added "yeah we will we'll be the bestest ever at looking after them" Sofia agreed. "Then it's settled go take your stuff in there girls" they did as they were told and Jackson followed with the younger girls things. "Next tent along Hunter, Harry, Jasper and Josh you boys go get your things into that tent there" she said pointing at the one between Alex and Jo's and Lexie and Mark. Meredith and Lexie's tent where right next to each other and then next was the tent for the other boys "Bailey, Joe, Sam and Ezra you guys are in that one" Amelia said pointing to the next tent along. Then it was her tent, the last one for the kids and then finally Callie and Arizona's. "And the rest of you girls are in next to me" Amelia announced and the girls ran to get their things.

The kids were not in the tents long though. Soon they were running the woods and swimming the lake once again. "This was a good idea" Owen said to Callie and Meredith. "Agreed" they both said together. "I can't believe we're all still coming here" Callie said nostalgically "what this is our 7th year now and we all have so many kids and God we're all surgeons and we manage to have this very weekend here every year". "That is because we are awesome" Meredith explained and the three just laughed. "Owen come over here and help with these burgers" Mark demanded "yes sir" Owen said as he got up and walked over to the fire. As he did Ezra ran straight into him and fell backwards. "You okay buddy?" Owen asked as he knelt down to see if the boy was okay. Callie came running over shortly followed by Arizona. "Is he okay?" They both asked rushing to his side. "Yeah course he is" Owen answered "just a little bump hey buddy, you'll be back running around in no time" Owen assured him "yeah I'm fine God Mums I'm a big boy now" Ezra said getting up and running to join Bailey and Sam. The three just laughed and Arizona and Callie just sat in the ground "when did he become a big boy?" Callie asked "I have no idea" Arizona answered.

"Burgers!" Mark shouted so the next camp along could hear it. Kids came rushing from all directions. "Ah ah stop" Lexie shouted and they all halted. "That is a fire and it is very very hot and dangerous. I want you to all line up nicely behind the table and Uncle Mark will make sure you all get a burger." Lexie announced calmly. "How's she do that?" Jo asked Meredith "I wish I knew" she answered. Mark gave Ezra, Sam, Bailey, Zola, Hunter, Jess and Josh burgers and then he got to Sarah. "Want a burger baby girl" he asked his daughter "yes please daddy" she said smiling "well sorry there's none left" he teased "but I can see them" she argued "what where?" He played "I don't see any burgers anywhere!" Lexie shook her head and walked over "is daddy being blind and silly again? She asked her little girl and she made a burger herself "yeah he says there are no burgers but I see them". "I know I do to! Here you go" she handed a burger to Sarah and left shooting Mark a dirty look to which he blew a kiss to. He carried on handing burgers to the kids: Sofia, Jasmine, Harry, Jasper, Joe and Selena and then smaller burgers to Rachel, Ruby, Riley, Rosey and Gemma. "Finally I get some food" Alex said as he comes over as Mark is giving the last of the kids food" Mark chucked "if you'd cooked it you could have eaten hours ago! I've been eating bits the whole time".

After dinner and a pudding of s'mores it was getting dark. "How about we get the kids together and read a big bedtime story?" Jo suggested. "Sounds awesome" Owen said "yeah great idea" Derek agreed and everyone else nodded. "Kids bedclothes now please" Arizona shouted "and then aunts Jo will read us a bedtime story" she continued sounded more excited than the kids. "What no someone else can tell it" Jo pleaded but go a lot of 'nos' in return "Alex?" She said turning to her husband? "No you got yourself into this mess" and he left to get Gemma dressed for bed. Once he got to the tent he saw April changing her for him "you didn't have to" he said to her "I know but I was here changing the girls and I had help anyway" she said gesturing to Zola and Sofia. Once they were dressed he carried a sleepy Gemma out for the bedtime story he wife was going to tell, followed by Zola with Riley, Sofia with Rosey and finally April with Ruby. All the kids except the little ones, sat down on the floor and the adults in the chairs and listened to Jo tell a bedtime story. "Once upon a time there was a princess and a dragon..." She began.

"Story was great babe" Alex said to Jo as they climbed into bed "oh shut up" she replied "no no I'm serious I loved the bit when the dragon got in his car to save the princess..." Alex was abruptly shut up when she wife playfully hit his arm. "I know he could have flew but Hunter likes cars" Alex kissed her "you're such a good mum". "Well you're not so bad yourself at this parenting thing" Alex just smiled "how do the others do it through? Three, four five kids God two is bad enough." Alex just laughed at his wife "don't you mean two is good enough. Hunter and Gemma they're our perfect little things and we don't need anymore" This time Jo kissed Alex and said "you're right everything is perfect right now" and they went to sleep on each others arms.

"Did the girls stay asleep when you put them in the tent?" Jackson asked his wife "yeah Riley stirred a little but she didn't wake up". "Good" Jackson said "I also told Zola and Sofia to be extra quiet and go straight to sleep" April added. "Think they will?" Jackson asked. "No" April replayed honestly "not go to sleep anyway, I think they'll be quiet. They're scarred they'll be separated" April laughed. "How'd they get so old? Double figures already, God I remember Sofia's birth" Jackson said "I know it's gone so quickly. I hope our kids don't grow up so fast" April responded "yeah but Sam is 6 already!" "Shhh" Jackson said playfully "you're a liar!" April just kissed him, snuggled up and fell asleep.


End file.
